


Dialogue

by Poochee



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Conversations, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poochee/pseuds/Poochee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Stop trying to be a romantic."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Am I trying?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Obviously so."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I didn’t notice.” </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> the result of being bored and loving the banter between these two <3

“Love me, darling.”

“Later.”

“When is later?”

“Not now.”

“Obviously.”

“Tonight.”

“Before or after dinner?”

A pause.

“After.”

“Before or during bed?”

“Both.”

“How much?”

“Enough to make you sleep soundly.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

—

“There’s nothing I love better than wasting away with you…”

“That’s disturbingly morbid.”

“Is it?”

“Yes.”

“How?”

“‘Wasting away’?”

“I meant the time, love.”

A kiss to his shoulder silences him, blue eyes gazing out of the window.

“It’s raining.”

“It is.”

The silence is loud between shared kisses, slow and drawn out, like a deep drag from a cigarette.

It burns their lungs the same way.

“Stop trying to be a romantic.”

“Am I trying?”

“Obviously so.”

“I didn’t notice.”

A gentle kiss is pressed to his forehead.

“Asshole…”

—

“Sometimes I think you like those budgies more than me.”

A soft laugh is given through the sound of happy chirps, “Only sometimes, sweetheart.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Because it’s too romantic for you?”

Yes. “No, it just sounds weird.”

“Hm. You like it.”

“Not as much as you like your birds.”

“Maybe more.”

“You’re confusing…”

He clicks his tongue to talk to his budgies when his love won’t.

—

“ _James, please_ …”

“No, not yet…”

A soft whine and hips are pushed back.

“ _Please, please, please_ …”

“Shh, darling, I’ve got you…”

“ _Oh, god_ —”

“Like that?”

“ _Just_  like that…oh,  _yes_ — _mm_ …”

A smug little smirk.

“Going to cum for me now?”

“ _Yes, yes, please_ …”

The bed squeaks louder and louder, the headboard thumping against the wall rhythmically, and cries are muffled into the sheets.

They lay next to each other, sweaty and panting.

“ _I love you_ …”

“You can only love me in English, Niki.”

“I love you, you insufferable prick…”

He kisses the little pout away and holds onto him tightly, and later, sleeps soundly as promised.


End file.
